


Unintended

by anxiousgeek



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones/Booth. PWP, post 2.21 - The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House. Macaroni and Cheese was not sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

Macaroni and cheese was not sexy but Brennan definitely was, and after a couple of glasses of wine he really found that she could be, almost, a normal human being. He also found that he didn't want to leave and he hadn't intended for anything to happen. Not tonight.

Standing in her hallway however, he turned to smile and thank her again for dinner. She had taken his slightly sexist jokes about her being a woman after all with good humour and followed him a couple of steps out of her apartment. He leant forward to kiss her on the cheek but at the very last moment, millimetres from her cheek, he kissed her on the lips instead. When his lips connected with hers, instead of the soft peck on the cheek he had intended, he kissed her hard and backed her up against the wall of the corridor.

She surprised him by kissing back just as fiercely. He had expected her to slap him and turn him away, shout at him and send him home. Instead she grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him towards her, closer to her. He had seen her kiss Sully with such tenderness he hadn't felt jealous, but had felt something else he didn't recognise. Something he didn't like to think about too much because it might mean that he loved her.

He broke the kiss, breathless and immediately moved to her neck, trying to pull the bottom half of his body away but she was determined to keep their hips connected, pushing forward into him and the erection that was quickly growing. He groaned at the friction she created when she rotated her hips and pushed her harder into the wall. She didn't protest, she went along with every move and it was unexpected and throwing him off course a little. Not that he really had a plan.

He usually had a plan though.

She didn't really moan, he noticed, his hands were under her blouse, smoothing over the soft skin of her sides before he pulled the bra she wore up and over her breasts so he could play with a nipple, one hand on her hip, keeping them connected. She didn't moan when he pulled at her other nipple, she gasped, a lot, desperate pulls of air, followed by a light thrust of her hips and Brennan was really sexy.

When he bent down further and lifted her shirt up higher, taking a nipple into his mouth he realised that they were still in the corridor, her apartment door inches away and wide open. Inviting.

"We should," he paused to bite down on her breast, "inside."

"No." She answer firmly, but in a gasp for air, "not moving." He bit down hard on her nipple and her whole body jerked and she cried out and he hoped her neighbours didn't hear. They were her neighbours though, and secretly he hoped they would too.

He pulled at her blouse to open it, then attached his mouth to the other breast and moved to undo her pants, quick fingers working to open her fly and pull them down a little. He reached inside and found her wet and wearing a thong.

Huge chunky necklaces, tiny, barely there, underwear.

He reached around, inside her trousers to feel her bare ass and groaned, grinning broadly up at her.

"Come on Booth."

With wanted to laugh but decided not to anger her further and slipped a finger into her body and she thrust her hips forwards again. He shifted so he could rub against her thigh and get a little relief. She moved in time with his hand, her arms resting on his shoulders. She pulled his head close to hers so she could talk into his ear.

"More."

Demanding and impatient. That was what he found sexy.

He thrust another finger into her body and she threw her head back, delighted. She began to move her hips faster, doing most of the work to get herself off. He let her do so and kissed her, biting down in her bottom lip as she fought back with her own lips.

He wanted to ask why she always felt she had to fight with him but the question was forgotten when her hands moved and found his belt.

She was quick, pulling his trousers and boxers down hard, catching his erection in the process. He hissed in pain and she just laughed at his suffering.

He had expected her to be evil.

He cared about her enough that he had always wanted to do this properly. A bed, foreplay, but there was something so damn infuriating about her that a fuck up against a wall seemed appropriate.

She had pulled her own trousers down, stepping out of one leg and wrapping it around his hip. He groaned at the contact of her flesh and she just grinned. It was beautiful, but annoying and when he thrust into her sharply, hard, they both gasped and Booth grinned. He pulled her up, pulled her legs around his waist, and pushed her back against the corridor wall. This was quick and he wanted longer, but he was determined to wipe that sexy smug grin off her face and started moving hard, fast, and forced her to hit her back against the wall.

He suspected that it was already over in a way, he was so close, he could feel that familiar build up of tension that made him want to scream in frustration. He hadn't expected her to be so hot and soft, none of this had been expected. Or his intention. Perhaps it had been hers, her invitation, her apartment, her macaroni and cheese.

God there is nothing sexy about macaroni and cheese, he thought, unless you were fucking Temperance Brennan up against a wall afterwards and she was still making those gasping noises, panicked and desperate, no moaning, but the pitch got higher with every crash against the wall, with every bead of sweat that dripped off them.

"Harder Booth."

He wanted to tell her to shut up, but she kissed him hard, then cried out, loud and arching her back into him until he was sure he heard a crack, shaking, her legs loosening their grip around him and he had to hold onto her tight so could find his own release.

This really hadn't been his intention, and the blinding pleasure that hit him was unexpected and he fell to the floor, hips still jerking, body shaking.

"Booth!"

Panicked, and still a little shaky herself, she dropped to her knees and shook him, going to check his pulse, despite his obvious breathlessness.

"Now, can we go inside?" he asked, opening his eyes.


End file.
